Believe in me
by Auruo
Summary: Whoooo, I love this little bugger, so here's a fanfic. Ill be updating when I get a chance. But as of now it will be every Monday. If I'm in the writing mood I might publish more then normal. But yes! Thank you for reading, I'd love it if you could review, follow or favorite.


A young woman slowly shifted her gaze to a car. "I guess this is good bye...Metropolis, Father, Ma.." she'd say, a light pitch of sadness washed over her voice as she entered the driver seat of the vehicle. Slowly the raven haired girl started the car and began driving to the city she knew and loved, Gotham.

This woman had been known as Lillian Sydney. She was raised in Gotham, when she was a teenager her parents moved to Metropolis for business, thus forcing Lillian to leave behind the life she had began. As she aged she had become more isolated and quiet, the cause of this was loosing the one person she had grew to love a bit closer then a friend. Lillian never forgave her parents from striping that part of her life away, and as she got older she began to resent her parents only seeing them as hypocrites. She'd graduate from Metropolis University, her degree focused on Computer Programming. This field had been growing and her parents thought it the best choice. Lillian had began to pack, must to her parents distress in that matter. They hated the idea of their Lilly pad leaving the pond, however they understood and wanted only what would make her happy. So if she wanted to live in Gotham, she could.

The woman would visit Gotham, finding the perfect home for herself. Needless to say it wasn't the best choice, however it was very affordable.

The woman yawned lightly as she brushed hair behind her ear. "This drive is killing me" she murmured lightly as she cracked her neck softly. The drive was long and tedious, but the wait paid off as she approached the bridge that had linked the road to Gotham. A light smile arose to her cheeks as she looked at the buildings. The scene to her had been captivating to say in the least. Within a few minutes the woman had pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. It was dingy, and looked warn. To Lillian this gave the building character.

Slowly the woman trudged up the stair, in her hand she carried a suitcase. Eventually she'd meet the top floor, her eyes scanned until she found apartment 407. With a pep in her step she walked to the door, unlocking it. As she entered a sigh of relief left her lips, the movers had made it there and set her stuff up as requested. With a huff she threw her suitcase, as well as herself onto the couch. Slowly, she closed her eyes, relaxing. Eventually she'd fall asleep, sleeping until morning.

A harsh beam hit the woman's face, and with a grunt she'd attempt to turn over...only to end up falling on the floor with a loud thud. "ow..." she murmured. Within seconds she'd her a thumping on her floor, if she were to assume it had been a old angry woman with a broom. Lillian shook it off as she stood up, her body moving almost zombie like to the bathroom. Here she'd use the restroom, and begin her shower. Once that had been done and over with she got dressed from some clothes that had been in a cardboard box. The clothing in question had been a pair of black jeans and a black sweater as well as a pair of socks. She'd get a jacket on and her shoes and proceed to head to a diner for breakfast. She'd lock her door and proceed down the stairs. Lillian hadn't been paying attention and would run into a young man. "I-Im so sorry!" she called out as she attempted to help him up.

"No, no it's quite alright." responded the man as he helped himself up. With a light laugh she'd move her hand away. "Are you alright? I'm such a moron" she said as she shook her head, her eyes shifting to the mans face. A daze washed over her as she gazed at the man. He had seemed to resemble someone she had once known. He'd stare at her, looking a bit nervous.

"Um..Did you hear what I said?" he asked, snapping Lillian from her daze. "I..I um, no sorry. You remind me of someone." she said, a sheepish smile forming. "I asked, if you had been the new tenant?" he asked as he looked at her. "Oh, yeah. I just got here last night, moved here from Metropolis." she said as she leaned against the wall.

He'd look at her oddly for a moment, his eyebrow raising. "Why would you move to Gotham?" he asked, a obvious sense of shock in his voice. "I grew up here, and had to leave. So, I kinda decided to come back and well, here I am." she said laughing. "Indeed, here you are." he responded as he moved his shoulder slightly, a smile forming on his face as well. "My names Oswald, Oswald Cobblepot. I live in apartment 307, right under you." he said as he locked eyes with her. The girl looked lost for a moment as he mentioned his name. "I-Im sorry what is your name?" she asked, taken back a bit.

"...Oswald?" he said, looking at her like she had something on her face. The girl looked shocked, as she began to laugh lightly. "Never thought I'd run into you so fast." she said as she smiled at him, who in turn would look at her like she had been insane. "My apologies?" he'd respond as he took a step back. "Lillian, remember?" she asked, as she raised a eyebrow, her lips shifting in a puckered way.

Oswald looked at her, his had jerking back slightly, "Lillian? Lillian Sydney?" he asked as his eyes got bigger. "Yes!" she shouted as she pulled him in a tight hug, which he would return. "How long has it been? Eight years?" he asked as he looked at her, almost shocked by her presence. "Yes, eight long years." she said, a light sigh leaving her lips. "You never told me you where leaving, which was pretty rude." he responded, his mouth frowning lightly. "I didn't have time, my parents wouldn't let me." she said, sighing lightly. "Sorry Oswald." she said as she looked away slightly.

"I'm kidding, honestly Lillian. You think I'd still be mad? What is the point?" he said as he shook his head. "Where are you going anyways?" he asked casually. "I was thinking of getting food, would you like to join me?" she asked. "I can't afford it, sad-" he was cut off.

"I'll pay for you, it's no problem." she responded. In return she had been met with a smile from Oswald, who'd nod. "Very well, but it is raining, and you don't have a umbrella. So we are going to have to share mine." he said as they began to walk out of the building. "Fine~" she coo'd in response. Quickly, he'd open the umbrella, holding it over the both of them. "I know this great place down the street." he said as he lead her to a small restaurant. Oswald walked with a limp, something she took notice of but had decided to ignore.

They entered the building, which had been empty. 'Luck us~' thought Lillian as the waitress showed them their booth. The sat across from one another, both ordering a coffee. "So, how have you been, Lillian?" he asked as he looked at her, his hands propping up his head. "Eh, I graduated from MU, a degree in computer programming." she said, her voice bored. "Very interesting choice, I thought you'd go into a science field honestly." he said as he titled his head. "I wish I would've picked that, but you know how my parents are. How about you?" she asked, smiling lightly at the waitress who had delivered their coffee. "Well, for a while I wasn't doing to well, but then I started working for Fish Mooney as her umbrella boy." he said, the look of annoyance spread across his face. "You don't like it?" she asked. "No, honestly, I don't like her. Or her little group. They have a tendency of calling me Penguin..." he trailed off as he took a sip of his coffee. Lillian shook her head lightly. "That's...pretty lame." she said, frowning lightly. "That would drive me crazy, honestly." she said as she gently stroked his arm. He'd look back at her, and then to her arm. This little notion made him smile at her. "Honestly, it's quite alright, they will all regret it one day, I can assure you." he said as he gently touched her hand. "You have gotten so beautiful, Lillian." he said as he looked into her eyes. She'd blush and look down at the table. "and you have grown to be quite handsome." she said quietly. He'd laugh lightly as he licked his lips in a non sexual way. "Are you ready to order?" interrupted the waitress, a look of pure boredom upon her cheeks.

Lunch had been long, full of conversation and flirtation. They had been heading back towards their apartment. "That was a great meal." she hummed as she looked over to him, he'd nod, laughing softly. Slowly, they walked up the stairs. Oswald followed her to her apartment, where she would let him in.

"Well.." he paused as he took a seat on her couch. Lillian's gaze shifted to Oswald, a look of curousity upon her cheeks. "Well?" she responded as she sat next to him, facing him.

"I must tell you, I am in quite a predicament, and it is your choice if you wish to continue our friendship further. I have change since we last spoke. My life is involved with crime, and will continue to be...With or without you, I however would love your company. But..No pressure." he blurted out as he stared intently at her a light smile rising. "So, what do you think?" he asked as he crossed his legs. Lillian looked at him, studying him intently. "Hm..." she thought as she closed her eyes. Moments passed and Penguin would shift slightly, out of nervousness. At least that is what Lillian had presumed.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking at Oswald. "What is your plan, and how are you going to carry it out exactly?" she asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"See, I would tell you that, indeed. However, It's a secret. Very Hush-Hush, you know?" he responded.

"I see." she'd let out a light sigh as she grabbed his hand. "I will agree to this, because I believe in you Oswald. You are a smart person, capable to be a power person in Gotham. You have always been intelligent, even when we were kids. So, yes. I am with you Oswald." she said, nodding her head slightly at him. Instantly, he grabbed her hands, squeezing them gently. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now, we allow things to play out. I am going to be somebody in this town, and nothing is going to stop me." he'd laugh softly as he gently kissed her hands. "Welcome home my little Dove."


End file.
